Waltzing in the New Year, The Honeymoon
by RCGgymratmom
Summary: Phryne and Jack have just gotten married in Waltzing in the New Year. This is the story of their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

This is the M version of the Honeymoon for Waltzing in the New Year. Did I mention that it is going to be a long honeymoon? Jack has a lot of restraint to make up for, and Phryne is most happy to oblige.

The Honeymoon Begins

The Windsor is ready for them and they are swept up to the honeymoon suite where a light supper and iced champagne have been laid out for them. Crystal champagne flutes twinkle in the soft light of the fire. The room is softly lit and very inviting. "This is lovely," Phryne says to Jack with a soft smile. She is suddenly overcome with shyness. Swallowing convulsively she moves toward the fireplace to warm her cold hands. She doesn't know why she is nervous; she knows she has plenty of experience, but not with a man who truly matters to her. Someone whose body, heart and soul she wants for her very own. What does one do when the sex is the beginning of the rest of your life she muses as she stares into the flames? She wonders if Jack is nervous. He seems so calm, cool and collected and he is so handsome in his tuxedo she notes as she watches him surreptitiously from beneath her lashes. She feels heat beginning to suffuse her body.

Jack is incredibly nervous though he is trying not to show this to Phryne. He has only ever been with Rosie while Phryne has vast experience. How can he compete? As he looks at Phryne standing by the fireplace he draws in his breath. She is ethereal standing there in her wedding gown, the flames dancing off of the silk and the crystals, her pale flawless skin glowing. "I agree. This suite is lovely. I'm glad you approve of my choice for the evening," Jack says quietly to her as he moves toward their private bathroom, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She nods, glad for a few minutes to compose her tangled thoughts. Once in the bathroom with the door shut he looks at himself in the mirror. Concerned eyes stare back at him. He takes a deep calming breath attempting to reign in his uncertainly as he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

Looking at his image in the glass he thinks, "This is ridiculous. Get ahold of yourself Robinson! Phryne – the woman you love more than you can even begin to verbalize is here, wearing your ring. You have been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Everything is going to be ok. You are safe with her and besides tonight is only the first of many." Shaking his head ruefully at his reflection he washes his hands and face, brushes his teeth, and combs his hair glad he had the foresight to send their luggage ahead. He feels calmer performing these mundane normal tasks.

He goes back into the suite once again his breath hitching at how striking she is standing in the fire light. "The bathroom is all yours," he says quietly moving to her side the slightest quiver in his deep voice, "I'll pour the champagne if you want to wash." "I would like that," Phryne says moving gracefully away her dress swishing slightly. She takes her time, her nerves causing her hands to shake as she finally reapplies her lipstick. She shakes her head sheepishly. She has never once been concerned about how a lover would perceive her. She feels vulnerable and it scares her. She hears the sound of the champagne bottle cork, its distinctive pop echoing into the bathroom. "This is Jack," she whispers to the slightly scared face in the mirror, "He won't exploit your fears." Upon saying these words she relaxes slightly and leaves the bathroom.

As Jack watches her cross the room from beneath his long lashes, noting her slight tremor, he visibly relaxes. She is nervous also and the realization cheers him. He hands her a glass of the bubbly champagne and gazes down at her with hooded eyes. The wireless is playing soft music in the background. Jack takes a sip of the champagne as does Phryne. He sets his glass on the fireplace mantle and turning back to her he says huskily, "Waltz with me Phryne." At her slight nod he takes her glass and sets it beside his on the mantle. She moves into his arms, grateful for the suggestion of dancing. He tugs her close and they move slowly around the room waltzing to the tune on the wireless. When the song ends they stop dancing. She gazes up at him, her fears giving way to desire. Her blue eyes darken with passion causing Jack to catch his breath. Ever so gently, as if afraid she might run, he dips his head and brushes her lips with his.

Phryne waits as Jack begins placing soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He kisses the skin of her shoulders, light feathery kisses that make her long for more. Jack may not realize it, but he is a gifted kisser and she aches for him to ravish her mouth. He kisses down her arm and back up capturing her mouth again, this time deepening the kiss while his hands softly move over her back and then up her sides just brushing the swell of her breasts before moving to tangle in her silky hair. Groaning softly he pulls her closer until they are molded together, his kisses more insistent, his tongue seeking entrance into her soft warm mouth. Yielding to him she presses her body closer to him wanting to feel all of him, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Impatient hands push his tuxedo jacket off of his broad shoulders and Jack allows it to fall to the floor before placing his hands on her hips his thumbs rhythmically rubbing her hip bones. "Definitely lethal," he says with a lopsided grin. Phryne smiles and moves to undo his tie. "You seem a bit warm Inspector," she quips as she loosens the tie and unbuttons his collar exposing his neck. Jack swallows, his Adam's apple moving and catching her attention. She kisses it and the rest of his neck as well breathing in his unique scent. She nuzzles his neck. "I adore the way you smell," she remarks, "it's irresistible." Jack blushes slightly and pulls her into a searing kiss. Phryne melts against him, all nervousness washing away as their mutual passion flares between them.

When they are both breathless Jack lifts his head and traces his finger along the skin that is exposed between the beading details of the dress. He then kisses her again his hands running along her back, feeling for the bow on the dress and pulling it loose. Phryne grins beneath his lips. She takes the opportunity to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Jack lets her; he is enjoying the touch of her small hands moving over him. He kisses her neck, letting his tongue softly stroke the hollow of her throat. He feels the rapid beating of her heart and he places a soft kiss there as well letting her pulse beat against his gentle lips. His hands are not still either. They are exploring her contours beneath the dress. He is thoroughly entranced by the idea that he can touch her wherever he likes and he allows himself to run his hands across her bottom pulling her to him letting her know just how much he is enjoying the freedom he has with his wife. As she meets his obvious desire Phryne lets out a soft moan of need.

Even though Jack is distracting her with his hands and lips, Phryne succeeds in unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it free from his trousers. With a cry of victory she runs her hands underneath it along his firm flanks the silk of his union suit sliding across her searching fingers. She sighs in delight as her hands feel the hard muscles of his back and the scars that are slightly raised beneath the silk before moving around to the flat planes of his stomach stopping to rest on his waistband before reaching to remove his cufflinks and putting them carefully on the table. She then very slowly removes his shirt revealing his sleeveless union suit shirt. She can see the hair of his chest curling above the neckline of the underwear now and puts her fingers into it, scratching lightly before pulling him close for a passion filled kiss her fingers lightly brushing across his chest catching his nipples along the way. Jack growls kissing her more fiercely and pulling her tight against him allowing her to feel his arousal again.

Her hands move between them to the buttons of his pants, her fingers fumbling, brushing against him. Jack twitches pulling her hands up to his lips, "Let me," he says his voice almost a whisper. "If you insist Inspector," she says a bit breathlessly. Putting a bit of distance between them and sitting down on one of the chairs in the room, Jack unlaces and removes his shoes very conscious of Phryne's gaze on him. He moves back to her, an idea coming to him, "Phryne hold my hands." She does so slightly confused but coloring prettily as his intention dawns on her. Holding her smoldering gaze, Jack brings their hands to the buttons of his trousers, slowly unbuttoning each of the buttons, slowly, oh so slowly. When at last the final button is undone, Phryne can't resist brushing her fingers across him as he moves their joined hands to the waist band of his pants and pushes them over his hips.

They fall silently to puddle around his ankles. Jack brings Phryne's hands to his shoulders and traces her lips with his tongue, slipping elegantly out of his trousers, kicking them away and standing before her in his union suit and socks. "Why Jack, I would have taken you for a long sleeved, long pant underwear man," Phryne says impishly, her gaze devouring him, taking in his muscled arms and legs, well defined chest, his erection straining against the silk of the shorts – he is still far too covered up for her taste! "I told you once before Miss Fisher that it is a tactical error to think you have me figured out just yet," Jack quips back his eyes shining with laughter. "I remember," Phryne purrs, "and I am so very glad to hear it!" She moves to kiss him, starting at his jaw and moving down his body until she has to kneel to continue her exploration. The sensation of Phryne kissing him through the silk of the union suit is quite something and leaves Jack longing for those kisses on his bare skin.

Kneeling Phryne unhooks the garters holding his socks up and slipping them off of him she slides her hands along each leg, glorying in the strength she finds. Her position has her at eye level with his erection which is mesmerizing even through his union suit. She licks her lips, but Jack sensing her intent quickly pulls her to stand against him. "Not yet Phryne," he says his eyes dark with desire. "You are overdressed for the occasion." Phryne shivers in anticipation her heart fluttering in her chest.

Jack kneels before her and unbuckles her shoes, slipping them from her feet and running his hands up her legs relishing the feel of the silk covering her legs beneath his exploring fingers. He stands again, drawing her in for a kiss, his hands brushing over her wedding gown causing her to shiver again and eliciting a moan when his hands cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing lightly across the fabric of the dress causing her to shiver with need. Jack feathers kisses down her neck and shoulders turning her away from him and kissing her back where it is exposed. His hands run down her sides and snake around to explore her stomach and Jack pulls her tight against him. He places his hands on her shoulders letting them slide down her arms to hold her hands before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her hips back against him, grinding against her and whispering into her ear, "You feel divine my love." She responds by pushing back against him with a slight moan, "As do you Jack."

He releases her and his hands move to the buttons of her gown undoing each one allowing his fingers to brush the skin each button exposes and following those touches with feathery kisses and brushing her skin with his eyelashes, enjoying the little moans and gasps this activity causes Phryne to release. Jack sucks in his breath as he realizes Phryne is not wearing a corset and that her breasts will be exposed to him when he pushes the wedding gown from her shoulders. He stills, breathing deeply, trying to master the rush of blood running through his veins. It has been a very long time for him, and Rosie never allowed this slow, erotic seduction, never allowed him to worship her body, to see her in the light of the softly burning lamp or fire. He is on the edge of losing control, the feel of her skin making him wish to strip the gown from her body with little thought to its ruin. "Jack, are you alright?" her soft concerned voice asks penetrating his contemplation.

Truth time is here. He strokes the exposed skin of her back placing kisses along her vertebrae "I am more than alright. You are so incredibly beautiful. I have never had an experience like this night. I don't want it to end and it has been so long for me that I expect I will be embarrassingly quick to finish," he confesses sheepishly against the skin of her back, "I want so much for our first time together to be perfect; to please you; to pleasure you."

"Jack, please come here," Phryne says patiently. Jack comes around to face her. She places a gentle hand over his heart, "We have a lifetime for perfection and besides, the night is young; we have many opportunities to perfect our first time. Why it may take days to complete our first time together," she says impishly although her voice full of understanding. Jack is deeply moved by her reassurance and kisses her hands before locking gazes with her. As he looks into her eyes seeing that she is feeling vulnerable as well, he slips the gown from her shoulders. He allows the dress to fall as far as it will before breaking the communication of their eyes to feast his gaze on her alabaster body. Her breasts and stomach are exposed to his heated gaze as are her thighs below her silky knickers, then her garters and stockings.

Jack sucks in a ragged breath; so beautiful; all his. In a sudden movement Jack sweeps Phryne up in his arms and he captures her mouth in a burning kiss as he carries her toward the bed. He sits on the edge cradling Phryne in his arms, kissing her as if he is dying and she is his life source. Somewhere in his befuddled brain he realizes that she is kissing him back just as fiercely. Jack, operating on instinct not experience at this point drops kisses along her neck his hands and fingers searching out her breasts palming each and drawing lazy circles around her most sensitive areas feeling her body's reaction to his touch. He suckles her neck, marking her as his; his left arm holding her and continuing to tease the breast he can reach as well as her rib cage and neck, his large right hand marking a heated path down her stomach feeling its silky smoothness against his fingers.

He teases around the waist of her knickers before sliding his hand down the silky fabric brushing her as he moves his exploring hand over her. Phryne whimpers turning her head to capture Jack's lips. Her eyes lock with his as his hand pushes under the leg of her silky underwear to stroke her thigh, just brushing across her curls this time. Her eyes widen and she bites his lower lip. Jack's eyes darken even more and he moves so that his fingers brush more fully against her and then to her surprise he allows a finger to dip into her heat and pulling upward he feels more of her softness against his fingers. Phryne is slightly disappointed when Jack moves his hand away, but this is short-lived as Jack brings his fingers to his lips and tastes her, his eyes closing in concentration, his mouth quirking into his signature grin. She is surprised when he captures her lips allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She deepens the kiss showing him that she likes kissing him and tasting her essence at the same time, all the while additional heat floods through her.

Phryne thrills at this totally unexpected move on Jack's part. She lets her tongue tangle with his remembering her suspicion that his passions run deep; they are just very controlled. She is totally pleased that he feels safe enough to unleash them with her. "Mmm, Inspector I like what we're doing quite a lot," she says softly winding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. In answer Jack kisses her again returning his hands to her soft thighs and sets about exploring her, careful to make use of her moisture, gauging her response to his touch, continuing to kiss and fondle her. This feels so good and so right and Jack sighs softly against her mouth saying, "Feels so good Phryne." He continues to tease her most sensitive areas determining his speed and pressure based on Phryne's mewling whimpers and moans. She becomes more and more excited.

She turns to him just enough to be able to grip his shoulders, her kisses more and more frantic, her tongue sweeping his mouth. Jack reacts to her increased passion by moving his hands and fingers more rhythmically against her. Her moans fill his ears and her breathing becomes more labored, her body breaking into a light sweat. Jack is very intuitive in his actions and as he feels her tensing around him, his left hand finds some of the other sensitive places he found earlier causing Phryne to moan even louder her body spasms catching him by surprise as do her nails digging into his shoulders, but he continues to touch her guided by some primal reaction deep within to soften or increase the tension of his touch based on her reactions until Phryne collapses against him shaking and moaning her breathing ragged and irregular.

He captures the last of her whimpers with his mouth his fingers moving to gently stroke her back. Jack is so aroused he thinks he might burst, but he is rather proud of what he has done with Phryne. As he holds Phryne to him feeling her slight tremors he thinks about this uncharted territory he just explored. Rosie never let him touch her like this and he feels a bit sad about what her attitude caused them both to miss out on, but another part of him thrilling that he is able to have a totally new experience with his wife on their wedding night. "Jack, that was completely wonderful," Phryne says bringing him back to the present as she snuggles into him, "where did you learn to do that?" Jack replies with a bit of wonder in his voice, "I didn't. This is a first for me Phryne. I just responded to your reactions."

"Lethal and very dangerous; I may never let you leave our bedroom," she says with a smile standing shakily and pulling him to his feet, "I need to feel you Inspector and you are decidedly too covered up." She begins unbuttoning his union suit. Jack grins using her attention to his buttons to drink in her gorgeous form; her ivory skin is flushed from their foreplay, her lips rosy and swollen, her hair mussed, and she is mine Jack thinks amazed by the creature who actually desires him; who gave up her string of lovers and her freedom to marry him. Phryne finishes undoing his buttons and buries her face in his chest her hands running up and down his flanks her fingernails lightly scratching. Jack shivers, pulling her into a deep wet kiss pressing against her, his desire for her caught between their bodies.

Phryne pushes the shirt off his shoulders her body rubbing against the hair on his chest causing her to giggle lightly as she continues to concentrate on stripping him. She kisses Jack along his jaw, then his neck and down his chest. She traces each of the scars from his knife wounds with her fingers and then her tongue. She stops to give attention to his chest eliciting delicious moans from him. She grins against his firm muscles and continues her assault. Phryne moves leisurely down his body swirling her tongue across his belly button now kneeling before him. Jack watches her now mesmerized by the site of her on her knees lavishing attention on his body. Phryne reaches up and grips his union suit pulling it down in very slow increments her mouth following its progress kissing the line of hair running down the flat planes of his stomach. She pauses at his hips enjoying his musculature kissing him repeatedly.

Jack thinks he might explode with desire. He knows his shorts are wet with his need for her, but he realizes that rather than being repulsed Phryne is delighted by this discovery and in a move that nearly causes Jack to lose control completely she flicks the tip of her pink tongue across the wetness she finds tasting him then mouthing him softly through the fabric. Jack's hips buck slightly in reaction. "Phryne, you can't do that again. I can't control myself much longer…," his voice trailing off as Phryne pulls his union suit the rest of the way down his legs, finally releasing him. Jack feels the cool air of freedom caress him. He is on display to her ravenous gaze; he feels vulnerable. He has never been in this situation; a woman on her knees a look of rapt admiration on her face, clearly enjoying the view. "Jack, my darling you are so beautiful, magnificent, there is no flaw in you," she whispers a note of awe in her voice. Before Jack can respond with more than an intense look into her eyes, Phryne has taken him in her mouth. Jack is totally stunned, the sensation of her warm, wet mouth and the vulnerability of the position she is in at his feet, overwhelmingly erotic.

He feels his breath leave his body, his eyes closing reflexively, his hands tangling in her hair, sighs escaping his mouth. "Oh my," he gasps as Phryne's tongue performs its magic. "You have to stop Phryne. This isn't right. I can't…" Phryne removes her mouth and the cool air caresses his heated body causing him to whimper with the loss of her warmth although her fingers remain busy, "Jack will you please relax and just allow yourself to feel. It's my turn to do something for you. I want to do this. I know it's unconventional, but this is one time convention is most definitely overrated. Trust me Jack," she says with a wicked grin looking up at him.

Her mouth feels so exquisite; he decides it can't be wrong if they both desire it. Jack releases his breath and nods. He gave her an out if she wanted to take it, so he relaxes slightly, his eyes wide and watching as she takes him into her mouth again a look of total pleasure on her face. Her tongue, her teeth, her hands, heavenly; Jack finally closes his eyes giving in totally to the siren at his feet allowing himself to simply feel. When Phryne moves her hands to grip his slim hips more tightly, Jack's eyes snap open trying to remove himself from her mouth knowing he is about to be driven over the edge.

Phryne grips his hips more firmly refusing to release him and Jack can't wait any longer. The sensations surrounding him are so delightful that he is over the edge his hands tangling in her hair her name spilling from his lips. He shudders and moans with the aftershocks of his release and only as he begins to recover does he realize that he is still held in her mouth. Shock surges through him as he realizes just exactly what that means. He can't speak, his mind overwhelmed with what has transpired awed by her. At last his body calms and he takes her hands saying, "Come here." He pulls her up and crushing her to him he kisses her hungrily tasting himself as she returns his kisses her ardor matching his. "I love you Phryne, "he says against her mouth, his arms still holding her tight to him. "Jack, I love you. I want you," she says breathlessly against his lips her hands buried in his hair.

He can't get close enough here, he wants to possess her. His body is already responding to her, the heat pooling low in his belly again. He steps out of the union suit bunched around his feet and in one fluid motion he divests Phryne of her knickers so she is standing before him totally uncovered except for her stockings. "Sarcelle's painting doesn't begin to do you justice," he says huskily his gaze raking her alabaster curves hungrily. "Thank you Inspector, I do believe you are blushing," she teases, "and I see you are happy to see me," glancing pointedly at the evidence of his desire.

"Your powers of observation are not lacking as always Miss Fisher and you really are hiding flammables," Jack responds a bit cheekily grinning at her, "Bedtime I think, Mrs. Robinson," and he picks her up and carries her to the bed depositing her gently in the middle and laying down beside her. They gaze at each other their looks soft and full of love and desire. Jack strokes Phryne's body from shoulder to hip brushing the swell of her of breast at the top stopping just shy of her curls at the bottom teasing across her belly and up the other side. Jack repeats this torturous skimming of her body taking time this time to remove her garters and stockings reverently rolling each one kissing her along her thighs and down her legs pausing to search out sensitive areas of her knees, ankles and feet.

Returning to her head to begin again he takes time to thoroughly kiss her lips and behind her ears which causes her to shriek and tremble against him. Jack nibbles on her earlobe before moving down her chest skimming her breasts with his long fingers loving the look that darkens her eyes to a deep purple at his touch. Jack continues kissing her, moving down her body teasing her along the way with his lips and hands and fingers. Phryne sighs purring her approval of the moves Jack is making.

Jack continues his attack on her touching and kissing everywhere but where she wants him to the most. Phryne squirms, panting slightly, "Jack I want you." "I want you too Phryne," Jack says continuing his ministrations and kissing and stroking so close and yet so far away. Phryne's fingers are ruffling Jack's hair and touching him everywhere she can as she restlessly moves beneath him. Jack finally moves between her legs, but instead of filling her with himself he continues to kiss the insides of her knees, his hands stroking her thighs, slowly and so lightly that his touch feels like a soft breeze on her heated skin. Jack is kissing closer to the top of each thigh when he makes a move that causes Phryne to whimper with delight and need. Jack takes his tongue and uses its warm wet strength to part her. She tastes so delightful to Jack that he repeats this action loving her response to his attention.

Jack moves up to place wet passionate kisses on her mouth his tongue seeking entry into its depths and hers responding to dance against his seeking to explore his mouth, the fact that she clearly enjoys kissing him with her taste upon his lips, causing him to hold her close and ask her quietly, "Phryne, is it acceptable to you if I kiss you there again? I've not tasted a woman before you, and I find you quite delectable." He looks at her searchingly trying to gauge if she thinks he is perverted. Since she loved him with her mouth he feels he may be safe in asking, but as Rosie would have forced him from their bed for such a suggestion he can't be positive until Phryne reassures him. He waits for her response, watching carefully for any signs of reticence. Phryne considers his request. She wants to be one with him desperately, but she also knows that Jack has likely never been allowed to exercise his desires and passions and she doesn't have the heart to refuse him. After all, it will be most interesting and rewarding to see what he decides to do with her; a win-win situation.

Kissing him deeply and tracing his lips with her tongue she elicits a moan before she breaks the kiss, "Yes, Jack I think I will enjoy you exploring my body in whatever way you choose," she says with a sweet smile. Jack smiles at her, his gratitude and desire evident upon his face. He proceeds to love her very thoroughly with his mouth taking his time to learn her body and to examine all of her secret places, stopping to ask her questions from time to time. Jack is completely enthralled with her body. He has never made love when he could actually see and he finds it incredibly arousing.

He thinks he will never make love in the dark again. The glow of Phryne's body in the soft light of the lamp is something Jack can't even find words to describe. "You are so very beautiful," he says reverently as he explores her. Phryne is patient with Jack's exploration even though she is more than ready for him to consummate their marriage. Her patience does have rewards as Jack is a very quick study and clearly determined to do things that produce the strongest reactions from her. He pays very close attention to her responses and seeks to repeat what causes her the most pleasure. He is determined to investigate how to please her and Phryne appreciates that her pleasure is more important than his in these moments.

His instincts guide him to please her, believing his own pleasure will be only moments behind. Once Jack has loved her with his mouth and Phryne is panting with her releases, he is ready to feel her around him. He really didn't know that a woman could have so many orgasms. He finds this amazing and fascinating and something he will have to explore much more thoroughly over the next few days. He doesn't think he can wait any longer this day to join their bodies as one though. He moves up her body kissing her as he goes. "Love you so much," he says passion causing his voice to be extra deep and slightly unsteady, "Are you ready for us to make this marriage official?" Phryne smiles into his eyes kissing him very passionately and arching into him, "I thought you would never ask Inspector. I'm ready for us to be joined together," she murmurs her voice husky with desire.

Jack moves over her thrilling at the thought of their first union. He moves deliberately to her entrance and presses against her pushing into her wet heat smoothly and torturously slowly. Phryne whimpers with desire for him to be completely sheathed in her warmth. "Please Jack," she whispers, "I need you." She raises her hips to meet him taking his full length into her wiggling just a bit to make sure there is no space between their bodies, his length and width filling her and stretching her deliciously. Jack stops for a moment the feeling of being inside her after all the months of waiting the most indescribably wonderful feeling. He looks down at her his eyes reflecting wonder at their union; she locks gazes with him a look of admiration in her eyes which he realizes with a start are suspiciously wet.

As he looks down at her communicating all of his love in the look, he discovers his eyes are wet as well. Holding her gaze he rocks back until he is barely joined with her. He moves only slightly teasing her, suckling at her breasts his fingers brushing her. Phryne moans and Jack strokes into her again as deeply as he can and again pulls almost all the way out to continue to drive her to the brink looking hungrily into her eyes. Phryne, not to be outdone by Jack's lovemaking skills takes her fingers and runs them along his body scratching him lightly. She buries her fingers in his chest hair and then traces his hair all the way down his body, her fingers brushing him delicately. "Jack, I love you," she gasps as she brushes him again.

Hearing the words fall from her lips, Jack loses his tenuous control gasping her name and sinking into her with a growl of delight. As he begins to move, Phryne rises to meet him, moaning softly and calling his name, "Jack, please Jack, need you." Jack can hardly believe it. This is a new experience as well. He was never able to get this kind of response from Rosie and he stopped trying, not wanting to feel like he was doing something wrong by wanting her to be involved in their lovemaking. Completely awed by Phryne's response, Jack pulls back and strokes down again, and again Phryne's hips meet him. He captures her lips mumbling love words to her telling her how much she means to him while they develop a rhythm that will be theirs alone. Phryne wraps herself around Jack as tightly as possible wishing she could crawl into his skin, whispering her own special love words to him. Jack knows he won't last long now and even though he has already pleasured her several times he wants her to find her release with him so he can feel her tension, see it in her face; he knows she is close.

Remembering to apply all he learned earlier Jack is merciless in thoroughly loving her and Phryne thrashes beneath him, matching his pace but clearly about to reach her release. Feeling her tensing around him, he pushes her over the edge with his delightful hands, his own thrusting faster now. Phryne is gasping and she begins to shake her push into the abyss so strong she wants to scream and she does make a lot of noise which Jack moves to swallow with his kisses. As he feels her clenching around him he gives his own strangled cry of need and he plunges into her again following her into the abyss as his own release rocks him. He falls against her whispering her name over and over into her neck his body continuing to convulse.

Phryne wraps her arms around him relishing in his weight on her and not wanting to let him go. Never in all of her experiences has anyone loved her like this where she lost control of the situation. She decides that this is what love does. "I love you Jack Robinson," she says dreamily, "I am particularly glad to hear that Mrs. Robinson because I love you...always," he says drowsily into her neck. He rolls them over onto their sides and to a dryer location, but does not remove himself from her. The connection is too wonderful to break yet, and to Phryne's secret delight and his chagrin he is already stirring within her.

Tired but clearly not sated, there is something to be said for all those months of longing Phryne thinks wickedly, Jack pulls Phryne's hips against him, slowly filling her again. Phryne loves the feel of Jack's strong chest against her back. He soon realizes the delights of this particular position fast learner that he is causing Phryne to smile contentedly. Phryne is able to touch Jack even though his is behind her and she loses no time in doing just that. Jack groans delightedly as she caresses him, responding with his own caresses causing Phryne to moan softly as well. "Slow and close Inspector," Phryne whispers.

Jack proceeds to oblige making sure he learns everything there is to know along the way. He is able to bring Phryne to the edge and beyond several times before spilling into her depths. They fall asleep then wrapped in each other's arms; Jack pulling the sheets over their cooling bodies and kissing her neck whispering his love for her into her ear thanking her for sharing herself with him. "My pleasure Jack my love" Phryne says dreamily and sleepily loving the way his body is curled around hers his arm warm and heavy on her waist We fit together perfectly she thinks as she drifts off her head pillowed on his shoulder. Neither Phryne nor Jack has a nightmare this night. They sleep the sleep of those who are emotionally and physically sated. The shadows are held in abeyance by the love flowing between them, their hearts beating as one.


	2. Chapter 2

The Honeymoon continues….I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement.

Jack is first to wake, years of rising early to go to the station no matter how late the previous night's work setting his internal alarm clock to rise early. He feels unusually lazy and his thoughts are slightly muddled not immediately recognizing where he is as he slowly comes back to the waking world. There is a warm body next to him and his arm is trapped. This is most unusual; he glances sleepily over and seeing Phryne's hair splayed out on the pillow, all of the events of the previous day flood his mind. He flushes as the memories of their lovemaking flow into his head. The visions are amazing and cause him to be fully awake, his body tingling. He lay there thinking about all that transpired between them and all the years he had not shared such intimacy. He touches her very gently to make sure he isn't dreaming reassured to feel her warm skin beneath his fingertips. He already wants her and his body responds even further due to his thoughts. He feels sticky from the previous night so he eases his arm out from under Phryne, tucks the covers around her and slides quietly out of the bed padding silently to the bathroom. He fills the tub with hot water and sinks into its warmth resting his head against the edge, his eyes closed. He allows his mind to review the wedding and their wedding night. He grins appreciatively as he thinks of Phryne coming to meet him to _Here Comes the Queen of Sheba. _He is blissfully happy this morning. He hasn't had a nightmare in recent days and he is grateful for the reprieve. His thoughts of their lovemaking continue to flit in and out of his mind making Jack hope Phryne wakes up soon, and he is quite peckish so he is ready think about breakfast as well.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stands on end and his eyes snap open. "May I join you Inspector," Phryne's soft seductive voice tickles his ear. Jack is startled, but nods. Will he ever cease to be intrigued by this woman? He can't imagine it. Phryne steps into the bath giving him a lovely view of her bottom and back causing him to catch his breath once again at the perfection of her curves and alabaster skin. As she sinks into the hot water, Jack realizes she will know that he wants her yet again. Will she be offended by his insatiable appetite as Rosie had been he wonders? He holds his breath as Phryne lowers herself completely into the water and scoots back against him. As her body comes in contact with his, her hears her sharp intake of breath, "Why Jack, what a pleasant surprise. Good morning to you too," she coos turning her head to look at him a salacious smile on her lips. Before Jack is able to respond, Phryne rises up and encloses him in her delicious warmth. If Jack was startled before he is doubly surprised now, but chooses to let Phryne lead saying as calmly as he can so as not to give her the upper hand completely, "Good morning Phryne. Did you sleep well?" The sensations are so incredibly glorious; the warm wet water, her hot, wet and tight center clenching around him, Jack thinks he may never leave the tub or be able to utter another coherent word. Phryne sighs contentedly and leans back into him. Jack brushes her back and neck with kisses and reaches his arms around her to hold her against his chest using his hands to stroke the front of her body ever so gently. Phryne gasps lightly pleased that he will touch her so intimately in the light of day. Jack allows Phryne to set their pace. She sets a slow but steady pace her sighs driving him to the brink and causing him to grip her hips so he can more actively participate, ensuring that he is filling her and stretching her so she receives the full benefit of her work. Jack kisses her neck and nuzzles her behind her ear which he remembers caused her to squeal and break out with goose bumps last night. He is not disappointed as Phryne responds to his kisses with some delicate arching of her body, wiggling around on him and squealing softly, "Jack, you are distracting me." "Am I really? And do you find this distracting?" he asks kissing her neck again and fondling her breasts. In response Phryne clenches tightly around him using her hands to grip his strong thighs for better leverage her head falling back against his shoulder. Jack bites her shoulder groaning at the sensations she is producing in his body. Dipping his fingers into the warm water he finds her pleasure points and applies himself to making sure she is thoroughly sated. She continues to ride him moaning her encouragement to him and along with the magic of his fingers she is soon in the grip of release oblivious to the water they are splashing out of the tub. Phryne is in the midst of her climax and the sensations Jack feels around him cause him to hold back no longer, her body's trembling and the warm water pushing him over the edge as well. Jack's groans fill her ear as he grips her hips with his large hands pushing into her to the hilt spilling his seed deep in her depths. Both of their moans echo around the bathroom the music of their lovemaking sweet in the morning light flooding the bathroom.

Phryne falls back on him her breathing ragged her body shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jack's breathing is no more controlled and he is trembling as well. "Mmm, I never imagined the bath could be so satisfying," Jack gasps in her ear stroking her hair and kissing her neck. Phryne just smiles and turning in the water she begins washing him her expression soft and alluring. Jack washes her as well, both of them enjoying the feel of the soap sliding across their bodies. By the time they are drying off and Jack has mopped up the water on the floor, he is ready for another round of lovemaking. He lifts her up and carries her to the bed rolling her out of the towel and onto her stomach. Phryne teases Jack wiggling around and giving him saucy, seductive looks as he watches her until he pulls her to the edge of the bed and raising her to her knees he prepares to love her, the view of her in this position causing him to shiver slightly. He hesitates, again not sure of her response.

"Jack, I do like a man with a plan." Phryne says saucily turning her head to look back at him giving him an encouraging smile. Her breath hitches in her throat he is such gloriously beautiful man. There is something so appealing about a man who is totally unaware of his considerable charms she decides very glad that Jack is truly a man with passions as deep as the Pacific Ocean. Jack grins down at her and with that permission proceeds to push into her. She is extra wet from their encounter in the bath, but even so the angle makes her so tight around him that he gasps and slows down not wanting to hurt her. He stops moving holding her hips steady, but Phryne pushes back against him taking all of him into her. Jack growls out his delight and grasping her hips again, he begins to move cautiously wanting to make sure she is ok. As he realizes he isn't hurting her, his movements become more confident and sure, his pace picking up. "Yes Jack, just like that love," she reassures him breathlessly. He fights his desire to be more forceful as he becomes more aroused by the sights and sounds of their lovemaking. "Phryne my darling; you are incredible," he growls his voice deep with passion. The sensations are unbelievably delightful, but he also feels far away from her. Phryne is clearly enjoying herself, if the mewling noises she is making are any indication, but Jack wants to be closer to her so he bends himself over her holding her hip with one large hand his elegant fingers splayed out against her fair skin his other hand touching her everywhere he can reach. "Mmm, much better. So soft, so beautiful," he murmurs feeling connected to her again, enjoying the feel of his chest hair rubbing her back in time to his rhythm.

Jack applies his fingers deftly to her body and Phryne is matching his rhythm her moans filling his ears. He increases their tempo and Phryne is soon climaxing around him the strength of her release nearly causing him to climax as well, but he wants to give her more pleasure. He tries something different with his stroking and his hands and Phryne's delighted sighs and whimpers fill the room as he takes her over the edge yet again. Jack is absolutely mesmerized by the sight of him moving in and out of her warmth. "I wish Phryne could see what I see," he thinks. Suddenly he hears Phryne's voice penetrating his thoughts, "But I can see Jack," she says panting heavily. Jack starts looking slightly embarrassed. He didn't realize he spoke the words out loud. "Don't be embarrassed Jack," Phryne says mischievously smirking at him "I can see us in the mirror." Jack looks in the direction Phryne indicates and the image of the two of them there causes Jack to catch his breath in awe. He watches mesmerized as he thrusts powerfully into her and pulls back, watches his hands fondling her to yet another release and his hunger for her ignites within him. As passion sweeps them along he loses interest in watching much more interested in how Phryne's body feels and how she is responding to him. His tempo increases both hands holding her hips now. He is moaning loudly, his breathing ragged. He can vaguely hear Phryne speaking words of encouragement and love to him; a balm to his starved soul. Taking in her words and the feelings their bodies create, Jack shouts her name as he spills into her his orgasm rocking him. Never has he had such a release. He feels like it goes on for hours before he is finally spent. Jack is trembling from the exertion his body still twitching as he bends over Phryne again wanting to feel her close to him as he comes back down to reality. Feeling Phryne trembling as well, he gently pulls back from her and moves onto the bed gathering her into his arms. Jack is feeling dazed and wants to hold her close to his heart. This morning's lovemaking has been so impactful that he feels tears threatening to overwhelm him again. Phryne continues to tremble in his arms tears of her own glimmering in the depths of her blue eyes. They gaze into each other's eyes as their heart rates returning to normal, Phryne stroking Jack soothingly her fingers tracing along his scars her touch communicating her acceptance of him.

He kisses her trying to express all of his emotions in it and pulls her against him so they are touching in as many locations as possible. He tucks Phryne's head under his chin, his arms holding her close. He speaks to her his chest rumbling against her ear, "You are an unbelievable woman, "awe filling his voice. "Why thank you Jack, I'll take your word," she responds against his chest. He continues talking the vibrations of his chest causing the hair on his chest to tickle her face, "I am completely serious. I didn't know sex could be this fantastic. I don't think I will ever tire of making love with you. I want to make you moan on a very regular basis Mrs. Robinson. I am certain I will never have enough of you."

"I certainly hope not," is her heartfelt response, accompanied by kisses to his chest. I know you might find it hard to believe given my past," she continues softly, "but I've never had an experience like last night and this morning. None of my previous encounters even begin to compare. No other man has held me so tenderly or been as thorough in their investigation of me…and I definitely never wanted to contemplate the future with them, but with you I find myself feeling like," she pauses searching for words, "like I have found a resting place, a safe haven, where my thoughts, words and actions are accepted. I feel cherished. I know we have our differences; we are such different people, but you don't frighten me. And for the record Inspector, I am certain I will never have enough of you."

Jack is moved by the honesty and vulnerability in her words. Holding her close and kissing her their tongues meshing in tender communication, and grasping her delicate hand in his, he opens his heart to her, "I feel like a new man with you, like the world is a place of infinite possibility again." She smiles up at him, kissing him until they are both breathless, saying "I love you Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." "I love you Miss Fisher," Jack says her maiden name falling endearingly from his lips. They smile softly at one another falling silent each lost in their own thoughts. They fall into a sleep that bonds their hearts. Each heart beating with matching rhythm, their hands intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Phryne wakes first this time stretching with catlike movements. Tucking a pillow under her head she watches Jack sleep, relishing the relaxed, youthful boyishness on his normally chiseled features. She takes these private moments to admire his body. Even with all the scars from his knife wounds he is still the most gorgeous man she has ever seen and she sees his scars as badges of honor; the price of his determination to make Melbourne a safer place to live and his concern for others that lead him into dangerous situations. She tingles as she thinks of what a lover he has proved to be. She knew his passions ran deep, but she hadn't expected this - such a delightful surprise. As she thinks back over the last days and the time when she didn't know if Jack would live or die she is both thrilled and contemplative.

These have been most exciting days and she isn't sure she can love Jack more than she does now and the thought that she nearly missed out on him because of her stubbornness and fear, well she doesn't want to think. She shudders slightly thankful that she got there in the end and a bit sad that it took such an experience to bring her to her senses. I am definitely not the marrying kind she acknowledges, but then Jack Robinson isn't just any kind of man. How did he slip past my defenses?, Case by case she recognizes, matching wits, challenging me, befriending me, saving me all the while determined to do the noble thing even if he wanted something very different. She smiles slightly at his sleeping form, his soft snores and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest soothing her and igniting her desire to love him at the same time. Phryne gently strokes her fingers along his body, feeling his strong muscles beneath them her desire to wake him growing with every touch. She wonders if they will have time to make love again. She observes that he is already responding to her even though he is still asleep. She chuckles silently reflecting that her husband might be as insatiable she. How fun that will be she thinks a smile lighting her face. Unable to resist the temptation Phryne moves stealthily down to take him into her mouth. He tastes of their earlier lovemaking – delicious she decides. As she swirls her tongue around him he responds and she grins continuing to love him.

Jack is dreaming of Phryne, a most erotic dream that seems so real he can almost feel her touching him pulling him relentlessly to wakefulness. He finally opens his eyes the wonderful sight of Phryne loving him with her mouth filling his gaze. He doesn't speak. He isn't sure he can. He lays still, the sight of her and the feel of her fully awakening his body. An involuntary groan escapes him. Phryne opens her eyes to look into his. Her mouth is continuing its delicate torture and Jack's hips buck slightly and he smiles at her. "Nice of you to join the party Jack," she says with a wicked grin. Closing his eyes again allowing himself to surrender to the sensations she is creating, Jack is seized by an idea and pulling Phryne's legs toward him he pulls her on top of him. Now he can touch her while she continues loving him. Jack finds this to be a very interesting turn of events and applying all of his investigative skills to the problem he finds it to be quite advantageous. He is clearly able to cause Phryne all manner of delight if her response is any clue. He wonders if he dares do the things that are going through his mind right now. Thinking of the other experiences shared in their lovemaking he decides that he does indeed dare. Jack tentatively adds kisses to the insides of Phryne's thighs to accompany his fingers exploration. The softness of Phryne's thighs against his firm lips is a distinct thrill and he growls against her caught up in a multitude of sensation. He hears Phryne's noises of encouragement and becomes bolder in his kissing. As his mouth moves to her center, Phryne gasps her attentions to Jack increasing accordingly and being the sharp detective he is, he figures out what works and proceeds to make very sure that Phryne is pleased with the results of his investigation.

Phryne had wondered if he would figure this out. She could have instructed him, but for now she wants him to take the lead eager to see what he will think of all on his own. She is not disappointed in his creativity at all. Jack makes good use of this time learning new ways to bring Phryne to release and making sure he performs an exhaustive investigation; however, he longs to be able to look into her eyes. After the little shrieks and tremors from her latest climax quiet, Jack says in a very husky voice, "Come here Phryne." She comes to him a bit reluctantly as she was enjoying her activities, "I'm not done with you yet," she pouts prettily at him. "Yes you are," he says commandingly crushing her to him and kissing her insistently his tongue plundering her soft mouth. Phryne returns his kisses passionately responding to his desire. Deftly Jack rolls her over pinning her beneath him capturing her small hands in his larger one holding them over her head. "You are mine," he murmurs a growl in his deep voice, "all mine," all the while using his other hand to stroke softly from her temple down her side to her thigh. Phryne sucks in a breath and waits for the fear that normally fills her at such a statement, the sense of entrapment, the memories of Rene Dubois filling her mind, but his shadowy specter doesn't come.

Phryne marvels at this her violet eyes seeking Jack's lighter blue ones. She wraps her legs around his slim hips, her serious eyes locking on his and arching against him she says quietly, her eyes not leaving his, "Mine, all mine." Jack is completely undone. He presses frantic kisses to her lips and wanting to be completely hers his thrusting hips push him into her depths. His movement is desperate and Phryne matches his rhythm whispering her love against his mouth, her hands grasping the hand holding hers so tightly Jack will have marks later. Phryne is desperate for release now, "Please Jack," she whimpers. "Tell me what you want," he commands his breathing ragged, his thrusts filling her deliciously. She grins momentarily through her panting, "Why I'm sure I just did," she gasps her hips rising to meet him yet again. Their gazes lock and they look into each other's eyes as they come to the brink of release, eyes closing only when the sensations are finally too much for them and they spiral over the edge falling together into the abyss of sweet sensation.

Jack collapses on her words of endearment falling from his mouth, "love you my Phryne," he says kissing her over and over. As he calms he can hear Phryne's gentle words, "I love you Jack," coming between his kisses. Suddenly they are laughing together. Jack brushes Phryne's hair back from her face loving the look of satisfaction he sees there, her eyes soft and dreamy, her lips swollen from their lovemaking, her neck and chest rosy pink. He nips playfully at her neck, "I think we need another bath Mrs. Robinson." "Indeed Inspector, I am continually impressed with your observational skills," she responds her teeth grazing along his shoulder marking him as hers, her hands stroking the muscles of his back and buttocks reveling in the strength she feels. "Jack, I fear you are no longer a single pillar of restraint," she sighs dramatically. "A strumpet's fool am I?" he asks in mock incredulity. "If you say so Inspector," she sniggers slapping his bottom playfully, "Let's get a move on Jack. The sooner we do the sooner we can return to more restful activities," she giggles merrily at him. "Very well then my strumpet," Jack gives her a delighted half grin kissing her very thoroughly before rolling off of her and moving to the bathroom.

They bathe together again washing each other tenderly. Jack expresses concern over the bruises and other marks he clearly inflicted during their lovemaking looking embarrassed and contrite his deep voice laced with guilt, "Phryne, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Phryne pulls his face close to hers and looks into his concerned and embarrassed eyes saying very seriously, "Don't Jack. You didn't hurt me. Well, only in a good way. These are marks of your love and I am not ashamed nor should you be. They mean you were totally caught up in us." She turns his attention to the marks she has placed on him, "See here where I marked you?" Jack is surprised that there are places that he was unaware of until she points them out. "I wasn't in control either," she says softly. Jack looks at her, his relief palpable and he pulls her into his embrace just holding her close to him. The moment is broken by the loud growling of their stomachs. "Jack, I'm starving, let's eat," Phryne says with a laugh. Jack nods, "I am very hungry as well," he says with a grin, "I guess we shouldn't be surprised. We have been rather busy." Jack leaves the tub and towels off, pulling on a soft thick robe before leaving to order food.

Phryne quickly washes her hair and gets out of the tub to put on makeup. She slips into a robe and towels her wet hair to remove most of the water before she does anything else. Then as she is opening her bag to get her makeup, a round black case brushes her hand. She becomes completely motionless a look of shock on her face. She opens the case, there sits her diaphragm as she knew it would be when she first felt the case brush her hand. Tears sting her eyes. How did this happen? She never forgets her diaphragm, not even when she drinks too much. What does this mean? Her shock is palpable and she can't stop the tears now; they pour down her cheeks. She slides down to sit on the floor overcome by her emotions. She hears room service come, and Jack calling her but she can't move.

"Phryne?" Jack calls coming into the bathroom. He takes in the tears falling down her face and comes immediately to her side. "What's wrong?" he asks gently concern lacing his voice as he kneels beside her to look into her eyes. She raises her eyes to his in mute horror. What will he think? "Phryne," he asks tenderly taking her hand in his blanching at how cold it is, "are you regretting allowing me to tie you down?" his voice holds an edge of fear his blue eyes uncertain. She looks at him her eyes wide with fear and shock her voice quavering, "No Jack, it isn't that exactly." Jack is growing really concerned now, but waits patiently sensing he needs to be quiet. "I, I f-forgot my, my d-diaphragm," her voice breaking with the admission. "We, all those t-times we m-made love, all th-those times I l-let you..." hiccupping she trails off tears leaking down her face again. Jack says nothing. Sensing she is in shock, he scoops her small frame up into his arms and takes her to the living area sitting down with her in his lap and just holding her his mind racing realizing with a jolt that his child could be growing in her right now.

He loves the idea of a baby he realizes, but wisely says not a word. He holds her as she cries understanding that the idea is overwhelming to her. She acquiesced to marrying him knowing he wouldn't have her any other way and loving him enough to sacrifice her freedom, for no matter how much freedom he allows her, she is still a married woman. She can no longer take a man any time she fancies; he has forced her into monogamy. She can no longer only think about herself. Jack makes soft soothing noises telling her he loves her desperately, softly stroking her wet hair and rubbing her back as she sobs, "I love you Phryne. You are going to be ok. We will get through this. I love you so my darling, don't cry". They sit this way a long time until finally her sobbing ceases and she lies hiccupping against him, sniffing from time to time her body quivering violently. She finally speaks her voice shaking uncontrollably, "Are you angry with me Jack? What if I'm pregnant? I will be a horrible mother. I could never abort your child Jack, but I am so frightened that the thought is crossing my mind. I can't believe I forgot my diaphragm. I have never once forgotten it. What will we do? You must hate me right now. I am not sure I can be married much less a parent."

She falls silent more tears streaming from her eyes to track down her cheeks. She is small and vulnerable something few see as she keeps the walls built up and keeps most at arm's length. He continues to stroke her making strong yet gentle circles on her back. "Phryne look at me please," he implores quietly. She raises her tortured eyes to his, her anguish evident. "Answer some questions for me please," he says his voice calm and pitched low. She sees his gentle look and nods. He takes a breath softly asking his voice husky, "Do you believe I love you?" She gazes into his eyes thinking back over the course of their relationship, a myriad of emotions flickering across her face. His eyes never leave hers; his comforting touch continues to soothe her. In light of all the evidence she says in a low broken voice, "Yes, I believe you love me." Jack asks the next question his voice still pitched to be soothing, "What did I tell you about children when you asked me about babes of my own?" Phryne answers softly but promptly, "That you were never blessed."

Jack continues the questions, "Why do you think I had a word to Welfare about you fostering Jane?" "I don't know. I thought you were completely against the idea at the time," she responds in a whisper her voice tight with the effort to control it. "I did it because of how you took her in, protecting her and treating her as your own child from day one." He continues, "I remember when I asked for your help and when you saw her you said _No, I don't do children, especially uncooperative ones._ And when I said it was off to Welfare, you said _we both know that won't help,_ and even though you _don't do children_ you kidnapped my suspect because you had her best interests at heart from that first moment." He pauses to gather his thoughts treading carefully, "Darling do you think the same caring and eventual love that took in a street urchin won't translate to a child our love creates?"

Phryne has no answer for this, but she drops her head no longer looking at him, her body continuing to shake. Jack continues his voice breaking slightly, "How could I be angry with you for carrying my child? I would consider that sacrifice by you to be the ultimate expression of your love for me." He stops talking for a moment swallowing hard, "Phryne, I understand you are frightened and that this will be a game change from what you think you signed up for in agreeing to marry me. I know you never wanted marriage, but I give you my solemn word that I will do my best to be a husband you don't regret, and Phryne," his deep bass voice breaks overcome by emotion himself, "if, if you want me to let you go, I will. My heart may not survive it, but on my honor, I will free you if that is what you decide you want or need."

Phryne looks up to see tears in his shadowed eyes as he makes this pledge to her. She knows it cost him a great deal to say those words, but she also appreciates he is a man of honor and he means every word. "Thank you Jack," she says softly her voice grateful for his understanding. She places a hand on his cheek looking slightly less afraid, her thumb rubbing gently across his lips. He kisses her allowing his tears to leak down his face as he deepens the kiss. The kiss is bittersweet neither knowing for sure what is going to happen next and it is salty and wet from the tears they shed, but Jack deepens the kiss determining that he will fight for her and that she will know he cherishes her to the end. When they are both breathless and he can't hide his body's response to her nearness, the robe doesn't hide much he realizes ruefully, he forces himself to stop kissing her and whispers, "I love you, always my darling, but I have some more questions." She nods, "Ok Jack."

"Do you believe I am your friend?" he asks her holding her face in his hands his thumbs brushing across her cheeks wiping her tears away. She nods staring mutely at him, her blue eyes swollen from her crying. "Do you believe we are true partners," he asks, "partners in life as well as crime solving?" This time she searches his gaze looking into his soul, her expression very serious searching for any sign of deception. "Yes," she whispers burying her face in his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling calmer. "Do you think we will be any less partners where children are concerned?" he asks lifting her chin to look into her eyes searching her soul for reaction to his words.

Many expressions flit across her face, but her eyes do not waiver from his as she lets him see her fear giving way to belief. She shakes her head slowly her voice still thick with emotion, "No." Jack looks down into her eyes again kissing her tear streaked face softly and then placing an even softer more delicate kiss on her lips before saying earnestly, "Phryne if you are pregnant, I will walk every single step with you. I promise to let you continue to work cases if you like – even murders, as long as Dr. Mac says it is acceptable," he pauses and then says in a shaky broken voice, "and if, if you really don't wa-want to be a mother when the time c-comes, we will give the baby away to some- someone else who really wants a child. Wills and Nora would take our baby I am certain, he or she could grow up with our new niece or nephew. We would be assured the baby would be thoroughly loved and cared for though that might be difficult for us during family gatherings. It is also possible they have friends who would love our baby. I am sure we could work things out so that they wouldn't know the baby is ours. Babies are often left at or close to the station."

Phryne draws in a sharp breath and raises her eyes to search his. She finds only sincerity and deep love in the blue eyes looking back at her. She ventures an opinion, "I don't deserve you Inspector." Jack places soft kisses along her jaw, "I think that is my line Phryne. I am blessed to call you my wife. So blessed you walked into my crime scene at the Andrews. I am so grateful you didn't' take no for an answer when I tried to push you away." He holds her quietly for a few moments rhythmically stroking her back feeling her trembling hoping she will begin to calm.

"Do you know what I think?" he asks her his voice a low rumble. She shakes her head in the negative looking up at him for his thoughts. "I think you forgot the diaphragm because your heart knows what you really want and that your mind needs time to catch up. A lot has happened to you, to us in the last few months. We have been on the emotional equivalent of the Great Scenic Railway." She ponders this and can see potential truth in the statement. Feeling it is time for absolute honesty she says very softly, "I am afraid." She gulps burying her face in his neck again. "What if I lose our child like I lost Janey? I lost her, Jack." She begins to sob again, "I couldn't bear it."

With this admission from Phryne so many things click into place for Jack. He remembers her confession to him after going undercover at the circus, when the memories she suppressed came crashing back to haunt her. Jack really has no words. What can he say to her? He has already told her it wasn't her fault and that he finds her not guilty. He does the only thing he can think of to comfort her. He carries her to their bed and loves her. Holding her close, giving her as much skin to skin contact as he can whispering his adoration into her ear, pulling the covers over them hoping to ease her shaking with additional warmth. He holds Phryne there under the covers her sobbing continuing for what seems like hours before her crying slows and then finally quiets and her shaking eases and she begins responding to Jack's careful attentions.

She puts her arms around him holding him as close as he held her, covering him with kisses, tracing his scars with her fingers and lips. Eventually she takes his face in her dainty hands murmuring to him her voice rough from her crying, "Love me please Jack, no diaphragm, my deliberate decision this time. You are my choice Jack. I love you. I choose your child, our child. I am your partner for life and no matter what happens you have me on your team." Even more softly she whispers, "I am ready to move out of the shadows with you." Phryne kisses him then her lips as delicate as a flower petal against his. Jack, his eyes glittering with unshed tears rolls her onto her back looking deeply into her eyes for long moments seeking assurance finally speaking, "You are certain? I'm willing to wait."

Her gaze doesn't waiver and she nods, "I'm sure Jack." With her assurance Jack begins making very slow, very deliberate love to her. This union is filled with their belief that the past will no longer keep them in the shadows; that together they can move forward into the light. They hold each other's gazes the whole time and Jack captures her cries of release with his kisses and Phryne holds him tightly as he climaxes, calling her name, telling her he loves her as he spills his seed into her, she whispering her love into his ear as he falls onto her. They hold each other then, snuggling together face to face, not talking, sharing occasional kisses; each of them thinking about what has transpired. Jack provides soothing, calming touches as they rest, Phryne feels the beat of his heart under her fingers and both of them wonder if a baby will be the result of their first night of marriage. Phryne eventually dozes off her emotional exhaustion winning over any other thoughts. She turns over to press her back against him tucking her hands under her cheek. Jack gathers her close his body curling protectively around her, his arm resting across her waist his hand splayed tenderly across her stomach and he too gives in to the tug of sleep.

Jack wakes and pushing up on his elbow he watches Phryne sleeping. Even with her tear stained face and swollen eyes she is still beautiful to him, all the more so for the revelations they shared today. He can't help but think of _The Song of Songs_, "There is no flaw in you my love". He knows that the shadows will try to encroach again, and he plans to be there with Phryne shining a light for her as he knows she will for him. He notes that her hand has moved down to rest on her stomach. He smiles softly allowing his mind to stray to thoughts of a girl her braids tied with blue ribbons her hand held in his and a boy learning to ride a bicycle, shrieking with delight, "Again Daddy". Time will tell if these daydreams come to fruition. In the meantime Jack is very glad he booked a second night at the Windsor. He doesn't believe Phryne is ready to continue on to Gippsland yet. For one thing, they still haven't eaten!

The End


End file.
